


RedShift / Rotverschiebung

by AliceLiddell13



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 Years Later (IT), Alternate Timelines, Anxiety, Arachnophobia, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Death, Deadlights (IT), Death, Denial of Feelings, Derry (Stephen King), Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Fear, Flashbacks, Friendship, Horror, Human Pennywise (IT), Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Mentioned Maturin | The Turtle, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, The Derry Townhouse (IT), The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT), Torture, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLiddell13/pseuds/AliceLiddell13
Summary: Alana führt ein eher durchschnittliches Leben als Journalistin in New York.Eines Tages entdeckt sie eine Kiste auf dem Dachboden ihrer Eltern, deren Inhalt sie nach Derry  und in ihr sicheres Verderben führt.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Robert "Bob" Gray/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Nach langem Überlegen habe ich mich doch dazu entschlossen den Anfang meiner FanFiction hier hoch zu laden.  
> Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich keiner lesen wird. :P  
> Ich bin kein Profi und schreibe aus Spaß an der Freude. ^^

# Prolog:

> „Angst  
> der Zustand, dass man sich sehr vor jmdm. oder etwas fürchtet.“

Die Dunkelheit, eine Spinne, eine Schlagen oder Feuer kann in Menschen extreme Ängste hervorrufen. Sie können denjenigen, der diese automatische Reaktion des Körpers verspürt, in Panik, Hysterie oder Schockstarre versetzen.

Die Gliedmaßen gehorchen einem plötzlich nicht mehr, man schlägt wild um sich oder rennt davon, wie ein kopfloses Huhn.

Auch die Gesichtszüge entgleiten, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Tränen nah, der Mund zu einem O geformt, dem jeden Moment ein Schrei entweichen kann.

Die Angst ist Segen und Fluch zugleich. Schützt sie uns doch meist vor gefährlichen Situationen, kann sie gleichzeitig auch verlocken und in die Irre führen.

Das Adrenalin vernebelt unsere Sinne, lässt uns in emotionale Schieflagen geraten, die jeglichen Verstand in uns aussetzen lassen. Die Angst lähmt oft unser Gehirn und führt uns direkt in die Fänge des Todes, obwohl es uns befielt so schnell es geht zu laufen, gewinnt die Neugier und Menschen handeln unbedacht, wenn sie nicht Herr ihres eigenen Geistes sind.

~~~~~~~~~~

So erging es einem jungen Mann, gerade mal 20 Jahre war er alt.

Sein Leben war total aus der Bahn gelaufen und in dieser warmen wunderschönen Augustnacht wurde ihm seine geistige Abwesenheit und die damit einhergehende veränderte Angstwahrnehmung zum Verhängnis.

Er war ganz alleine draußen unterwegs, als die Sonne noch nicht ganz am Horizont verschwunden war, aber die Nacht schon ihre dunklen Flügel, wie eine sanfte schwarze Decke, um die Stadt legte.

Die Hauptstraßen waren immer noch belebt, obwohl es bereits kurz vor 22.00 Uhr war. Das lag wahrscheinlich am Fest, welches seit heute vier Wochen lang gefeiert werden würde. Die Straßen waren mit bunten Fähnchen und Blumen geschmückt und überall bunte Lichter und Leuchtreklamen, die das Kanalfest priesen. Es war das alljährliche Highlight in dieser sonst so tristen Stadt.

Das Derry-Canal-Festival wurde nun mehr seit 20 Jahren gefeiert und man fragt sich, warum man ein Fest für ein Kanalsystem feiert. Doch das Kanalsystem von Derry, eine kleine Stadt im Bundesstaat Maine, war etwas ganz Besonderes. Keine Stadt in den ganzen USA hatte ein so komplexes und gut ausgebautes Abwassersystem wie Derry. Die komplette Fläche der Stadt war mit Kanälen durchzogen und machte sie somit zu einer der saubersten Städte.

Und doch umgibt diesen Ort eine seltsame Aura. Eine Stadt, in der die Menschen sich von Tag zu Tag hangeln und in der nicht nur Träume begraben liegen.

Die Rate der Kriminalität und die Anzahl an verschwundenen Menschen war hier, gemessen am Bundesdurchschnitt, besonders hoch. Das müsste dieses Fleckchen Erde eigentlich zu einem Ort machen an dem man nicht gerne lebte, aber dennoch boomte die Wirtschaft und 250000 Menschen nennen diese Stadt ihr zu Hause.

So auch die Familie Edwardson.

Mutter Amanda und Vater Owen wurden beide hier geboren und hatten es zu Etwas gebracht.

Sie war eine Kosmetikerin, mit 2 eigenen Salons und er war ein beliebter Architekt, der im ganzen Land Aufträge hatte. Die Edwardsons waren eine der wohlhabendsten Familien in Derry und ihren vier Kindern mangelte es an nichts. Sie waren allesamt zu wohlerzogen und erfolgreich Menschen herangewachsen, die jedoch mehr oder weniger ihre Probleme hatten.

Der Einzige, der aus der Reihe fiel, war der 20 jährige Ewan. Er schlug früh eine Drogenkarriere ein, verließ nicht wie sein Zwillingsbruder Liam die Stadt, um zu studieren, sondern trieb sich mit zwielichtigen Gestalten herum und verdiente sein Geld mit Dealen und verkaufen geklauter Waren. Bereits mit 13 hatte er seinen ersten Kontakt mir Amphetaminen und er rutschte immer tiefer in den Sumpf aus Gewalt und Betrug.

Seine Familie litt sehr unter seinem eingeschlagenen Lebensweg, besonders aber seine Mutter. Obwohl er sie regelmäßig verprügelte, wenn sie ihm kein Geld geben wollte, hielt sie immer zu ihm. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass es nur eine Phase sei, die bald wieder vorbei ist, aber das die Phase schon seit sieben Jahren anhielt, wollte Amanda nicht wahr haben.

Und an diesem Tag hatte sie ihren Höhepunkt erreicht.

Der Tag lief für alle in der Familie bis jetzt ruhig.

Amanda kam früher von der Arbeit nach Hause und telefonierte mit ihrem Mann, der wieder einmal einen Auftrag nahe New York hatte und auch am Wochenende nicht nach Hause kam.

Amandas Tochter Chelsea, sie war das älteste Kind der Edwardsons, saß im Wohnzimmer und las ein Buch über Kunstgeschichte.

Der jüngste Sohn, Joseph, war in seinem Zimmer und schaute Fern, weshalb er auch nichts von dem Streit mitbekam, der gerade in der Küche in vollem Gange war.

Es ging wieder einmal um Geld. Ewan stand mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen vor seiner Mutter.

Amanda war gerade dabei das Abendessen zu kochen, als ihr Sohn in die Küche gestürmt kam und sie um 1200 Dollar anbettelte.

>>Nein Ewan, du hast vor drei Tagen erst 700 Dollar von mir bekommen. Wenn du nicht endlich lernst besser mit deinem Taschengeld umzugehen, dann bekommst du gar nichts mehr.<<

Sagte sie in ruhigem Ton und legte die Schnitzel in die Pfanne. Das rohe Fleisch begann sofort zu braten und ein angenehmer Geruch verbreitete sich in der großen Küche. Doch all das interessierte Ewan nicht, er brauchte das Geld, und zwar auf der Stelle.

>>Jetzt gib mir endlich die Kohle oder ich vergesse mich!<<

Schrie er plötzlich los und suchte mit den Augen nach etwas, dass er nach seiner Mutter werfen konnte. Sie kotze ihn einfach nur noch an.

>>Nein Ewan! Du bekommst gar nichts mehr von unserem Geld. Dein Vater und ich gehen hart dafür arbeiten und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als das Geld raus auf die Straßen zu tragen und dir deinen Kopf zu zudröhnen. So geht das nicht weiter! Du verbaust dir dein ganzes Leben. Wenn dein Dad dich jetzt hier so sehen würde!<<

Amanda war den Tränen nahe und sie wusste, das er jetzt gleich wieder ausrasten würde. Ihr kleiner Junge, der immer so zart und zerbrechlich gewesen war.

Der schwächere der Zwillinge.

Ewan packte die gusseiserne Pfanne, die auf der Herdplatte stand und schleuderte sie in Richtung seiner Mutter, das heiße Fett klatschte mit lautem Zischen auf den Boden und eines der teuren Rindersteaks traf Amanda am Oberarm, das andere viel einige Zentimeter neben ihr auf die Arbeitsfläche. Amanda stieß einen Spitzen Schrei aus und Ewan schrie sie an:

>>Du blöde Fotze bist doch an allem Schuld! Wegen dir ist Dad nie da, weil er es mit dir nicht aushält!<<

Er schlug mit der rechten Faust zu und traf seine Mutter direkt an der Schläfe. Amanda taumelte zurück und hielt sich an der Küchenzeile fest. Der Schmerz explodierte auf ihrer Haut. Sie fing an zu schluchzen und zu weinen, eine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle gepresst. Ewan machte einen Schritt zurück und schaute seine Mutter voller ekel an, dann sagte er die letzten Worte, die Amanda Edwardson jemals von ihrem Sohn hören wurde:

>>Du bist der letzte Dreck! Ich verpiss mich jetzt. Ihr seht mich nie wieder!<<

Er räumte beim Rausgehen noch ein Regal mit teuren Vasen ab. Das dünne Porzellan zersprang in 1000 Teile und bedeckte den Boden wie ein Teppich.

Ewan schnappte sich seine Jacke und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Chelsea saß wie erstarrt auf dem Sofa.

Sie hatte das Buch beiseite gelegt und ihre Beine nah an ihren Körper gezogen. Tränen liefen ihr heiß übers Gesicht.

Wie viele Male hatte sie als Schlichter zwischen ihren Bruder und ihre Mutter gestellt, wie oft hat sie Ewan beruhigen können?

Doch in den letzten Wochen wurde es immer schlimmer. Ewan würde immer brutaler seiner Mutter gegenüber. Chelsea traute sich bald nicht mehr, dazwischen zu gehen. Auch ihrem Vater sagte sie nicht, dass ihr Bruder seine Mutter schwer verletzte. Owen war nie länger als zwei Tage am Stück zu Hause und fielen ihm Verletzungen an seiner Frau auf, dann schob sie es auf ihre Yogaeinheiten, die körperlich sehr fordernd waren, wie Amanda ihm vorlog. Ohne weiter nachzufragen glaubte er es ihr.

Chelsea kam es manchmal so vor, als ob es ihrem Vater eigentlich egal wäre, doch sie ahnte, dass er alles wusste und es nur verdrängte, um keine zusätzlichen Sorgen zu haben. Seine Arbeit war schon anstrengend genug, da brauchte er nicht noch zusätzliche Probleme zu Hause.

Also tat sie auch an diesem Abend nichts. Sie hatte zu große Angst alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Sie liebte ihren kleinen Bruder über alles, egal was er in den letzten Jahren getan hat, egal ob er ihre Mutter schlug und beklaute.

Doch hätte sie geahnt, was ihm 30 Minuten später zustoßen wurde, dann hätte sie ihn aufgehalten.

Aber Chelsea verschwendete in diesem Augenblick keinen Gedanken an die schrecklichen Dinge, die seit 2 Wochen in Derry vor sich gingen.

Das alles prasselte erst wenige Stunden später auf sie hernieder wie saurer Regen.

Chelsea realisierte in diesem Moment, dass alles was an diesem Ort passierte nicht nach Außen gelang. Es war so, als ob Derry von einer unsichtbaren Mauer umgeben war, die alles abschirmte.

Als ob es nur Derry und seine Mitbewohner etwas anginge.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem Ort nicht. Sie wusste aber nicht, was es sein konnte.

Aber in diesem Moment, in dem sie da so reglos auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder nicht der einzige war, der spurlos verschwand, wie aus ihrer Erinnerung gelöscht.

Die vier Kinder und Jugendlichen, im Alter zwischen 5 und 17 Jahren, die verschwunden waren, kümmerten bereits niemanden mehr. Es war so, als ob man sie einfach vergessen würde.

Selbst nachdem vor zwei Tagen die 17-jährige Rosalind Mayers, die mit ihrem Bruder Joseph zur Schule ging, an der Kussbrücke gefunden wurde, blieben die meisten unberührt. Dem Mädchen wurde die Zunge herausgerissen und in den Rachen gestopft.

Jo erzählte Chelsea einmal, dass Rosalind sich immer an die älteren Jungs und auch an die Lehrer ran machen würde und jedem die Zunge in den Hals steckt. Diese Phrase hatte der Täter wohl wörtlich genommen. Die Polizei ging von einem Motiv aus und das ein verschmähter Liebhaber der Mörder gewesen sein muss, doch man fand keinerlei Spuren am Tatort und auch Befragungen von Verdächtigen führten ins Nichts.

Da war auch noch die kleine Susi Loyd aus der Nachbarschaft. Sie kam nie von der Schule zurück und bis heute fehlt jede Spur von ihr, genau so wie von Spencer Miller und Troy Fitzgerald.

Selbiger sollte jedoch 5 Wochen später auf der Mülldeponie gefunden werden. Dem 14-jährigen fehlten beide Beine. Die Polizei ging davon aus, dass ihn ein Rudel Kojoten oder ein Braunbär so zugerichtet haben muss. Doch Chelsea glaubte nicht daran. Das

Es war als würde ein seltsamer Fluch auf dieser Stadt liegen, aber gerade in diesem Augenblick, indem ihr Bruder dem Tod in die Arme lief, schien sie all diese Gedanken vergessen zu haben. In ihr herrschte nur eine seltsame Leere.

Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter in die Küche und half ihr die Verwüstung in Ordnung zu bringen. Danach kehrte sie die Scherben der Vasen auf, brachte ihrer Mutter einen Kühlakku für das blaue Auge.

Die beiden Frauen saßen schweigend auf der 5000 $ teuren Designercouch.

>>Wenn jemand nach meinem Auge fragt, dann sagt du ich bin beim Putzen gegen die Küchenzeile gestoßen.<<

Meinte Amanda mit trockener Stimme. Chelsea nickte. Sie war es gewöhnt, diese Lügen aufrecht zu erhalten, damit die Nachbarschaft nicht anfing über sie zu reden. Amanda sagte, dass es das Schlimmste sein würde, was passieren könnte.

Doch das eine der schlimmsten Dinge in ihrem Leben gerade stattfand, das wussten die beiden Frauen nicht, denn in dem Moment, indem sie dort saßen, war Ewan Edwards bereits tot.

~~~~~~~~

Drei Straßen vom Haus der Edwards entfernt, lag Ewan auf dem kalten Asphalt.

Um in herum eine riesige Lache Blut.

Als er vor wenigen Minuten, wild vor sich hin fluchend, in die Leupold Street einbog, bemerkte er nicht, dass er bereits seit einigen Minuten verfolgt wurde. Eine Gestalt huste in den Schatten der großen Villen hinter ihm her. Sie wartete nur auf den richtigen Augenblick.

Ewan lief um eine Hausecke in eine Sackgasse. Er brauchte jetzt unbedingt einen Kick, um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er begann mit zitternden Fingern in seinen Jackentaschen zu kramen. Er wusste genau, dass er sich ein Päckchen mit Crystal in diese Jacke gesteckt hatte. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und er warf den Inhalt der Taschen auf den Boden vor sich.

Ein Päckchen Marlboro Gold, eine kleine graue Brieftasche und der Haustürschlüssel lagen vor ihm, aber keine Spur von seinem Stoff. Ewan begann wieder zu fluchen und wollte die Sachen aufheben, als plötzlich ein harter Gegenstand sein rechtes Jochbein und die Schläfe traf.

Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch dröhnte das Brechen von Knochen und das Reißen von Haut in seinen Ohren. Er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und keuchte erstickt, als ihn der nächste Schlag traf. Diesmal seine rechte Hand. Wieder das Geräusch von splitternden Knochen. Die Schmerzen pulsierten durch seinen Körper wie Blitze. Es war so schlimm, dass er nicht einmal schreien konnte und das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Todesangst machte sich in ihm breit. Er versuchte sich, mit seinem linken Arm nach oben zu drücken, und von seinem Peiniger wegzukommen. Doch sein Blick verschwamm zunehmend und als er zu dem hinauf sah, der ihm das antat, blieb fast sein Herz stehen.

Ein kurzes Wort entrann seinen Lippen, in dem Moment als ihm mit der Eisenstange der Schädel zertrümmert wurde.

Diese Ereignisse, waren jetzt genau 4 Wochen her.

Ewan gilt seither als vermisst.

Das einzige was man von ihm fand, waren die Dinge, die er aus seiner Jackentasche auf den Boden geworfen hat und das viele Blut. Dennoch wollte die Familie Edwards ihren Sohn nicht aufgeben.

Und Chelsea wusste mittlerweile, was die Menschen in Derry terrorisierte. Sie stellte Nachforschungen an und fand allerlei seltsame Zusammenhänge zwischen diesen und älteren Morden. Morden, die immer mit einer Katastrophe anfingen.

Dieses Mal war es ein schwerer Verkehrsunfall, der an der großen Kreuzung des Up-Mile Hill, Center Street und der Main Street stattfand. Es gab eine Massenkarambolage, als ein Schwerlasttransporter einen Teil seiner Ladung verlor.

Einer der Container hatte sich plötzlich aus der Verankerung gerissen und rutschte , während einer Bremsung, von der Ladefläche. Er traf das Auto hinter sich frontal und wurde dann in ein weiteres, auf der Gegenfahrbahn geschleudert. Da es genau am Nachmittag während der Rush Hour passierte, wurden 10 weitere Fahrzeuge in den Unfall verwickelt. Insgesamt kamen dabei 27 Menschen ums Leben. Einzig der Fahrer des LKW blieb unverletzt.

Bei seinem Verhör durch die Polizei, erzählte er, dass er eine Vollbremsung hinlegen musste, weil so ein Blödmann im Clownskostüm plötzlich mitten auf der Straße stand. Er winkte ihm zu und grinste frech.

Bei weiteren Verhören von Augenzeugen, hatte niemand einen Clown gesehen, nur das der LKW einfach auf ein Mal eine Bremsung hinlegte, dass das ganze Fahrzeug gefährlich quietschte und knarzte und sich dann der Container löste.

Die Polizisten waren sich sicher, dass der LWK-Fahrer alkoholisiert war oder under Drogen stand, denn er behaarte hartnäckig auf seiner Aussage.

Das alles stand am Tag nach dem Unfall im Derry Herold und das es einer der Schwersten Verkehrsunfälle in der Geschichte von Derry war.

Und dann begannen die Kinder und Jugendlichen zu verschwinden. Diese Ereignisse häuften sich immer in ungefähr den selben Zeitabständen.

Alle 27 Jahre.

~~~

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde das Leben einer jungen Frau in New York und einer Minute auf die andere auf den Kopf gestellt. Auch sie war betroffen von den Ereignissen in Derry und wusste noch nicht, in welche Bahnen ihr Leben in den nächsten Tagen laufen würde.


	2. Teil 1: Willkommen in Derry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da das erste Kapitel schon etwas länger fertig ist, poste ich es auch gleich. ^^

**Teil 1: Willkommen in Derry**

  1. **Schatten der Vergangenheit**




_I say I'm going Nowhere **  
**And you know that I don't care **  
**How I'm getting there **  
**I pack my bags and I wish you well **  
**I found myself a brand new hell_

**-Murderdolls - Nowhere-**

Sie hatte die Lautstärke ihres Autoradios voll aufgedreht und verlor sich fast im Rhythmus eins ihrer Lieblingslieder. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit durchströmte ihren Körper, ein Gefühl was in ihrem Leben selten vorhanden war.Sie hatte vor zwei Tagen den Entschluss getroffen, sich von ihrem alten Leben zu lösen. Weg aus der Öde die sie umgab, auf dem Weg in ein besseres Leben.Das dachte sie zumindest.

Alana O'Sullivan war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 33 Jahre alt.

Sie war in gutbürgerlichen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen und hatte eine behütete Kindheit gehabt. Sie war ein ruhiges und introvertiertes Mädchen gewesen, was gerne las und sich in ihren Fantasiewelten verlor. Diese Tatsachen machten sie zu einem leichten Mobbingopfer. Alana hatte Schwierigkeiten sich auf andere einzulassen, weil sie immer das Gefühl hatte, dass sie nur verarscht wurde. Das war leider meistens auch der Fall. Besonders in der High School ging sie durch die Hölle. Ihre Interessen lagen nicht in Jungen und Party machen, sondern in Musik und Büchern. Auch für ihren Kleidungsstil erntete sie größtenteils nur Spott – Schwarz war die Farbe, die sich eigentlich immer trug. Sie liebte Metal und Gothik und das spiegelte sich auch in ihrem Äußeren wieder. Die Namen von bekannten Frauen aus Horrorfilmen waren ja eigentlich geschmeichelt, aber es gab auch andere Spitznamen für sie: „Leichengräberin und Satans Braut“ waren nur einige der harmlosen. Doch auch durch diese Zeit kämpfte sie sich erfolgreich und bekam schließlich einen Studienplatz für Journalismus an einer angesehenen Hochschule in New York und nun arbeite sie seit 5 Jahren für eine Kleine Zeitschrift, die über allen möglichen Klatsch und Tratsch berichtete.

Für sie war es nicht die Erfüllung, aber sie verdiente gutes Geld und hatte nette Kollegen. Sie hatte als kleines Mädchen schon davon geträumt eine berühmte Journalistin zu werden und irgendwann einen eigenen Verlag zu haben.

Alana interessierte sich besonders für das Okkulte und Übernatürliche. Natürlich wusste sie, das hinter den meisten seltsamen Dinge immer eine natürliche Erklärung steckt, aber dennoch wurde sie magisch von Anomalien angezogen. Eine Solche war auch der Grund, warum sie ihre Heimat New York am 28. August Hals über Kopf verlassen hat.

~~~~~

Die Geschichte ihrer Familie spielte bei ihrer Entscheidung eine tragende Rolle. Sie wusste alles über die Vorfahren ihres Vater, sie waren wohlhabende Kaufleute, die sich mit einer Wäscherei einen Namen gemacht haben. Ihre Uhrahnen stammten aus Irland, was auch ihr rotes Haar erklärte. Ihr Vater hatte ebensolches und auch ihre Großeltern. Ahnenforschung war auch ein Thema, welches Alana brennend interessierte. Doch dort begannen auch die Probleme, kannte sich doch die ganze Ahnenreihe ihres Vaters, aber die ihrer Mutter war ein vollkommenes Rätsel. Ihre Mutter wich jeglichen Fragen aus. Sie sagte sie wüsste nichts über ihre Ahnen. Bei Onkel Alan stieß sie ebenfalls auf taube Ohren, so als ob es nie eine Familie gegeben hätte. Er hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass ihre Großeltern bei dem Brand ihres Hauses ums Leben gekommen sind. Dementsprechend gab es auch keine Dokumente oder Fotos, absolut nichts. Egal was sie versuchte, sie fand keine Antworten – bis zu einem Tag im Spätsommer 2021.

Alana ging an einem verregneten Sonntagnachmittag auf den Dachboden ihres Elternhauses um nach alten Zeitschriften zu suchen, die sie für einen Artikel über die Entwicklung von Teenie-Magazinen brauchte. Sie stieg die steile Treppe nach oben. Ein ihr bekannter und Erinnerungen hervorrufender Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Der Geruch nach Staub und alten Möbeln. Und da war auch noch das Geräusch des Regen, wie er stetig auf das Dach und die kleinen Dachfenster prasselte. Für Alana war dieses Geräusch immer irgendwie meditativ gewesen. Wie eine sanfte Decke, die ein geliebter Mensch über einen legte, wenn man traurig war und eine Kuscheleinheit brauchte.

Als sie die letzte Stufe der Treppe erreichte, ließ sie ihren Blick über den kleinen Dachboden schweifen. Hier und da standen ein paar alte Möbel, die mit weißen Lacken zugedeckt waren um sie vor Staub zu schützen. Ansonsten gab es hier nichts weiter, außer ein paar Kartons die in der hinteren rechten Ecke standen. Es waren ihre Sachen aus Kinder und Teenagerzeiten. Alana ging geradewegs auf die kleinen Kartons in der Ecke zu, als ihr eine alte Holzkiste mit goldenen Beschlägen ins Auge viel. Sie starrte einige Sekunden lang darauf und überlegte ob sie diese Kiste schon irgendwann einmal gesehen hatte. Sie war als Kind oft auf dem Dachboden zum Spielen gewesen. Alana fühlte sich dort wohl, niemand störte sie und hier gab es Keinen, der gemein zu ihr war, aber diese Kiste war definitiv nie hier oben gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter sie hier hoch gebracht. Sie liebte Flohmärkte und es war eine ihrer Errungenschaften, die dann früher oder später doch nur zum verstauben auf dem Dachboden landeten.

Sie ging in die Hocke und berührte die Kiste. Es war dicker Staub darauf. „Fast wie Asche“, dachte sie sich. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Deckel, ein seltsamer Geruch von verbranntem Papier stieg ihr entgegen. Im Inneren lagen zahlreiche Zeitungsausschnitten und Fotos, sie nahm sie vorsichtig heraus und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Viele der Bilder zeigten ihre Mutter und ihren Onkel als Kinder und allem Anschein nach auch den Rest ihrer Familie.

Lydia O'Sullivan sprach nie von ihrer Familie und ihrer Herkunft. Sie wich immer aus und sagte, dass sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. Natürlich wollte Alana gern wissen wo ihre Wurzeln mütterlicherseits liegen und nun schien sie einen Anhaltspunkt gefunden zu haben. Sie durchwühlte die Kiste und fand einen alten Zeitungsartikel vom Herbst 1967, aus dem Derry Herald. Die Überschrift der Schlagzeile lautete: **> >Die Jahrhundertflut fordert ein neues Opfer<<**. Alana las weiter und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Haut.

_> >Es regnete nun seit 4 Tagen ununterbrochen und trotzdem ließen die Eltern den kleinen George Denbrough (6 Jahre) nach draußen zum spielen. Zum Unmut der Eltern kam der kleine Junge nicht zurück nach Hause. Er sei mit einem selbstgebastelten Boot zum Spielen gegangen, berichtete sein Bruder William (12). Als der Junge nach mehreren Stunden nicht zurück kam, gingen seine Eltern zur Polizei. Der Junge wurde von Dave Gardener tot an einem Gully gefunden. Sein rechter Arm war abgetrennt – die extrem starke Strömung muss in hineingezogen haben und der Arm hatte sich eingeklemmt und würde aus seiner Schulter gerissen...<<_

An dieser Stelle war der Rest des Artikels abgerissen. Alana stellte sich vor was das für eine grausame Szene gewesen sein musst. Doch in diesem Moment, viel ihr auf woher die Zeitung stammte. „Derry? Das ist doch eine Stadt in Maine? Wie kommt Mum an einen Zeitungsausschnitt aus Maine? Und dann auch noch aus diesem Jahr, da war sie noch gar nicht geboren.“

Sie schaute wieder in die Kiste und fand weitere Ausschnitte über vermisste Kinder in Derry und auch eines der Fotos war dort aufgenommen worden. Ein Schild an einem Haus verriet es ihr: „Derry Town House“

Alana war zunehmend verwirrt. Ihre Mutter wurde doch hier in New York geboren oder? Vielleicht war sie auch nur in Derry im Urlaub gewesen? Aber warum dann diese ganzen Ausschnitte? Sie schüttete den Rest aus der Kiste und fand ein Bild mit Rahmen. Darauf war ein altes Haus abgebildet, vor dem eine Familie mit zwei Kindern stand – eines der Kinder war definitiv ihre Mutter. Das erkannte sie an dem Muttermahl an der rechten Schläfe. Alana dreht das Bild um. Dort stand: >>Familie Anderson - 25.August 1968, Neibolt Street 29, Derry.<< Sie umklammerte das Bild mit ihren Fingern, stand ruckartig auf und ging die Treppe nach unten, in das Arbeitszimmer ihrer Mutter. Alana wollte Antworten – und zwar sofort.

Lydia saß dort vor ihrer Nähmaschine und fertigte neue Vorhänge für das Wohnzimmer. Der hellblaue Stoff glitt über die Maschine wie sanfte Wellen im Meer. Alana war einen kurzen Moment von diesem Anblick hypnotisiert, bis ihr wieder einfiel warum sie da war.

Sie räusperte sich und ihre Mutter schaute zu ihr auf. Lydias sanfte braune Augen schauten sie an. „Hallo Liebling. Alles gut bei dir? Du siehst blass aus.“ Alana atmete tief durch und ging auf sie zu, sie warf das Bild regelrecht vor ihre Mutter auf den Tisch. „Was ist das?“, fragte sie mit einem bitteren Unterton. Ihrer Mutter blieb das nicht verborgen, Lydia starrte das Bild an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Vorsichtig hob sie es hoch und schaute es an. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über den glatten Holzrahmen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie antwortete. „Ein altes Bild, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Jetzt räum es dahin zurück wo du es gefunden hast.“, sagte sie tonlos und reichte es Alana. „Nein das werde ich nicht tun. Du wirst mir jetzt sofort sagen was das alles soll? Was hast du mit dieser Stadt zu tun? Wurdest du da geboren?“, fragte sie und kam einen Schritt auf ihre Mutter zu.

Lydia schaute ihre Tochter mit traurigen Augen an. Sie legte das Bild auf ihren Schoß und fing an zu weinen. Alana tat es leid, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter geredet hatte. Sie wollte sie auf keinen Fall verletzen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Mum, ich -“, begann sie, wurde aber von Lydia unterbrochen. „Nein, es ist schon gut. Ich wusste ja das du es eines Tages herausfinden würdest.“ Eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor Lydia weiter erzählte: „Ja das auf dem Bild bin ich, Onkel Alen und deine Großeltern. Ich erinnere mich aber nicht mehr daran wann das Bild aufgenommen wurde und ob das unser Haus war. Ich weis fast nichts mehr von unserem Leben dort und eigentlich dürfte dieses Bild gar nicht hier sein. Wir sind 1968 dort weggezogen. Ich war 5 und Alen 2. Unser Haus brannte nieder, Mutter und Vater starben dabei. Alen und ich würden zu unserer Tante New York gebracht. Wir überlebten wie durch ein Wunder, weil ich mit Alen im Garten spielte.“, sie hielt kurz inne und schien zu überlegen. „Mutters Schwester hatte Derry in ihrer Jugend verlassen. Wir lebten bei ihr bis wir alt genug für ein eigenes Leben waren. Tante Mia ist ein Jahr vor deiner Geburt gestorben. Sie sagte immer Derry sei verflucht und das der Brand kein Zufall war, aber sie sagte nie warum sie das glaubte.“ Lydia hatte den Blick auf das Bild gerichtet und sie sah aus, als ob sie angestrengt nachdachte. Sie versuchte irgendwelche Erinnerungen aus ihrer frühen Kindheit herbeizurufen, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

„Haben diese seltsamen Artikel aus der Holzkiste, über vermisste Kinder, vielleicht etwas damit zu tun? Es schienen dort ja besonders viele verschwunden zu sein, laut der Artikel stieg die Zahl alle 27 Jahre für ein Jahr rapide an und ebbte dann wieder ab.“ sagte Alana. Ihre Mutter begann zu zittern und schrie plötzlich: „Genug jetzt Alana! Ich sagte doch ich kann mich nicht erinnern und ich will es auch nicht! Vergiss es einfach und erwähne es nie wieder! Und diese Kiste dürfte gar nicht hier sein, sie war beim Feuer verbrannt du bildest dir das alles nur ein!“ Lydia sprang von ihrem Stuhl, dabei fiel das Bild zu Boden und das Glas zerbrach. Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Alana schaute ihrer Mutter entsetzt nach und blickte dann zum Bild. Der Rahmen war an einer einer Seite abgebrochen und das Bild war herausgerutscht. Da sah sie einen Zettel ,der unter dem Bild lag. Sie hob ihn auch und schaute ihn an. In großen roten Buchstaben stand darauf:

_Kommt herein, tretet ein,_

_hier ist die Welt nur Sein und Schein._

_Ein Zauber hier, ein Kunststück da,_

_was ist Lüge was ist wahr?_

_Habt ihr ihn schon erkannt,_

_oder verliert ihr den Verstand?_

_Kommt und seht die magische und fantastische Welt des Torrance Familiencirus!_

_Zauber, Akrobatik und magische Wesen._

_Erdnüsse, Zuckerwatte, Hot Dogs und Popcorn._

_Lasst euch von unserer Hauptartaktion, Pennywise dem tanzenden Clown, in eine andere Welt entführe und erhaltet nach der Aufführung eine besondere Überraschung von ihm._

_Er wird euch das fliegen lehren._

_Erstaufführung am 7. August im Derry Musgrave Park um 20.00_

_Tägliche Aufführungen ab 14.00_

_Samstags und Sonntags von 13.30 – 16.30_

Alana schaute sich den Flyer genauer an. Im unteren Teil war das Porträt des oben genannten Clowns zu sehen. Er trug ein silbernes Kostüm mit breitem Kragen. Sein Gesicht war, wie für einen Clown eben typisch, weiß geschminkt. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinen roten Lippen, von denen zu beiden Seiten ein roter Strich bis über die Augenbrauen führte. Auch seine Nase war rot bemalt. Er hatte orangefarbene Haare und seine blauen Augen schielten. Er sah aus wie ein netter Clown mit Hasenzähnen, auf den sich die Kinder damals sicher immer riesig gefreut haben.

Alana bereiteten Clown eher immer Unbehagen. Auf der einen Seite wirkten sie immer gut gelaunt und stehst fröhlich und auf der anderen Seite hatten sie etwas unendlich trauriges und unheimliches an sich.

Im Hintergrund waren noch eine Manege, drei rote Luftballons und ein paar Tiere zu sehen. Der Zettel war auf das Jahr 1967 datiert. Sie dachte an den Zeitungsartikel über den kleinen Jungen, der während der Flut starb und die ganzen vermissten Anzeigen für das folgende Jahr. Ob dieser Circus etwas damit zu tun hatte? Tausende Fragen überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. Dieser Zettel konnte nicht aus reinem Zufall mit diesem Bild zusammen in dem Rahmen gewesen sein. Ihre Mutter würde sie nicht danach fragen, sie hatte ja zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch noch gar nicht gelebt und nach der Sache eben, würde sie sicherlich von ihr keine Antwort erwarten können.

Aber in Alana wurde eine Neugier geweckt und früher oder später würde sie es heraus finden. Der beste Weg wäre es natürlich nach Derry zu gehen und nachzuforschen. Alana hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu ende gedacht, da lief sie schon in ihr Zimmer und holte ihren Koffer aus dem Schrank. „Alle werden mich für noch verrückter halten, als sie es erst schon tun, aber man stellt sich doch mal die Schlagzeile vor. >>Die Mordserie von Derry aufgeklärt. Alana O'Sullivan findet die Mörder der verschwundenen Kinder.<<“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und musste grinsen.

Aber wie soll man einen Mörder finden, der vor fast 60 Jahren gewütet hat. Da viel ihr ein, das alle 27 Jahre die Anzahl der verschwundenen Kinder anstieg. Das war das Seltsame daran. Kam dieser Mörder alle 27 Jahre nach Derry zurück? Vielleicht war es ja wirklich jemand aus diesem Circus. Sie musste unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren, also packte sie ihre Koffer und suchte ihm Internet nach einer Unterkunft in Derry.

Sie stieß auf eine Adresse die ihr bekannt vor kam. >>Derry Town House<<. Das Haus von einem der Bilder. Es sah genau noch so aus wie vor 40 Jahren auf dem Bild. Sie tippte mit etwas zitternden Händen die Nummer, 207-941-8282, und wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ertönte von der anderen Seite der Leitung eine hohe Stimme: „Guten Tag, Swansen, Derry Town House, was kann ich für sie tun?“ Alana zögerte einen Moment bevor sie sagte: „Ähm, guten Tag. Mein Name ist Alana O'Sullivan. Ich wollte fragen, ob sie ein Zimmer frei hätten?“ “Von wann bis wann?“,fragte die Stimme knapp. „Von Freitag bis nächsten Sonntag.“, eine kurze Stille trat ein, Alana hörte wie Seiten geblättert wurden. „Ja da hab ich was frei. Geht das auf ihren Namen?“, fragte die Dame. „Ja“, antwortete Alana. „Gut, ich habe es notiert und werde das Zimmer für sie freihalten. Einchecken können sie bei und zu jeder Tag und Nachtzeit...“, die Dame am Telefon erzählte weiter, doch es war Alana, als ob noch eine zweite Stimme etwas sagen würde. Es war eine männliche Stimme, die etwas kindlich klang und es war eine Art Sing-sang. Sie konnte nur schwer verstehen was er sagte. Das einzige Wort was sie glaubte zu verstehen war Seele.

„Hallo! Junge Frau sind sie noch dran?“ Alana würde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Dame laut ins Telefon sprach. „Oh ja natürlich entschuldigen Sie. Sagen Sie ist da noch jemand bei ihnen oder haben sie das Radio laufen?“, fragte sie. „Nein warum? Ich bin ganz allein hier.“, antwortete die Frau.

Alana war verwirrt und dachte das sie sich das nur eingebildet hat. Der ganze Tag war so seltsam gewesen, das sie jetzt schon Stimmen hörte. „Ach nur so. Okay dann sehen wir uns Freitag. Danke.“ „Nichts zu danken. Das Derry Town House freut sich auf ihren Besuch. Einen schönen Tag noch.“ „Danke ihnen auch.“ Kurz bevor Alana auflegte, hörte sie wieder diese Stimme. Ein leises Kichern. Sie nahm schnell ihr Telefon vom Ohr und legte auf. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. „ch glaub Urlaub würde mir auch mal gut tun oder ich sollte weniger Horrorfilme gucken.“, sagte sie laut und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das ihre Mutter in der Tür stand. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sie hatte das Gespräch ihrer Tochter belauscht. Alles kam wieder nach oben, die ganzen Erinnerungen an diesen gottlosen Ort. Sie musste um jeden Preis verhindern, das sie in ihren sicheren Tod rannte.

**2: Ins Ungewisse**

_Go alone_

_Find a new star_

_A place to call a home_

_Turn to stone - Not a wasteland_

_We're going straight_

_Into the unknown_

_**\- ISON – Into The Unknown-** _

Langsam aber sicher begann sie zu sterben. Die Dunkelheit übernahm immer mehr Platz und kalte Luft schnitt wie tausend Messer. Der graue Himmel ersetzte zumeist das strahlende Blau und ließ die Gemüter schwerer werden. Regen schwemmte das letzte bisschen Hoffnung davon. Todes Laub bedeckte die Gehwege und Wiesen. Mutter Natur musste sich dem Herbst nun endgültig geschlagen geben. Alles was in den letzten Monaten so mühevoll erblühte und gedieh, wird nun von der erbarmungslosen Kälte des bevorstehenden Winters zunichte gemacht. Doch vielleicht ist es jetzt einfach Zeit für die Natur sich auszuruhen, nach all der Anstrengung, Zeit für ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf um dann wieder von vorn zu beginnen.

  
  


Von vorne begannen auch, in der kleinen Stadt Derry in Maine, zu dieser Jahreszeit besondere Ereignisse. Seit zwei Wochen gingen wieder seltsame Dinge dort vor. Vier Kinder sind von jetzt auf gleich spurlos verschwunden. Die kleine Susi Loyd, Spencer Miller und Troy Fitzgeralt. Es gab keinerlei Spuren oder Anhaltspunkte, wo die Kinder sein konnten. Dagegen wurden Rosalind Mayers in schrecklichem Zusatnd gefunden. Die Polizei ging von einem Sexualdelikt aus. Auch ein junger Mann wurde seit dem 28.August vermisst. Man fand am Tatort nur seine Habseligkeiten und eine menge Blut. Alana las darüber, als sie in einer Raststätte in Bangor Halt machte.

Ein älterer Herr am Tisch neben ihr sah sie den Zeitungsausschnitt herausreißen. Er sagte ihr, das letzte mal, dass ein Kind in Derry auf mysteriöse weise Verstand war vor etwa 27 Jahren gewesen. Da waren innerhalb eines Jahres 13 Kinder und Jugendliche verschwunden. Manche von ihnen spurlos, von anderen fand man nur Teile des Körpers. Man könnte meinen, dass solche Begebenheiten Panik auslösen würden, aber nicht in Derry. Dort war es so, als ob die Menschen die Tode der Kinder einfach vergaßen, als ob jemand ihre Gedanken manipulierte und sie einfach weiter lebten, als sei nichts gesehenen.

Manche sagten Derry sei verflucht und irgendetwas würde sich von dieser Stadt ernähren, doch den meisten war das Ausmaß dieses Schreckens nicht bewusst. Und niemand kam um Nachforschungen anzustellen, Niemand kam um die Morde an den unschuldigen Kindern aufzuklären. Alana schaute den älteren Herren aufmerksam an. Er lächelte sanft und sagte dann: „Entschuldige mich mein Kind, ich muss mal wohin.“ Alana schaute ihm nach und wartete einige Minuten, auf dass er wieder zurück kam, doch er kam nicht. Sie dachte, sie müsste ihn verpasst haben, als sie einen Moment woanders hingeschaut hatte. Sie fand es wirklich schade, hatte sie doch noch einige Fragen über Derry.

Denn Alana O'Sullivan hatte den weiten Weg von New York auf sich genommen, um mehr über ihre Ahnen zu erfahren und um dem Geheimnis dieser Stadt auf den Grund zu gehen. Alana wusste nicht in welche Gefahr sie sich damit begab und dabei nicht nur fast ihren Verstand, sondern auch ihr Leben zu verlieren.

**3: Illusionen**

_Wishes of your mind girl  
Are the same that's in your head  
Evil thoughts are evil  
Too much wine to go with your bread  
Paranoid by confusion  
The blood is the reign in your home_

_**\--Witchcraft – Ghost House--** _

Würde man die Jugendlichen hier fragen, was sie für ein Bild von ihrer Stadt haben, dann würden die Meisten wahrscheinlich antworten: „Derry ist ein verdammtes Drecksloch und ich will hier nicht verrecken!“ Diesen Eindruck hatte Alana gehabt, als sie die Stadtgrenze überquerte.

Irgendwie wirkte hier alles grau, altmodisch und leblos. Natürlich konnte sie keinen Vergleich zu New York machen, dort war alles lebendig, schrill und bunt. Es lebten dort viel mehr Leute, viele Kulturen kamen zusammen und es gab zahllose Touristen. Hier auf dem Land hatten die Menschen andere Prioritäten und eine andere Vorstellung vom Leben. Trotzdem war Derry irgendwie anders, als ob sie in einer Parallelwelt gelandet wäre. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich sie, mit jeder Sekunde mehr, die sie in dieser Stadt verbrachte.

Alana fuhr eine ganze Weile durch die Straßen um sich ein Bild von den Menschen zu machen. Auf den ersten Blick fiel ihr nichts auffälliges auf. Die Leute gingen ihrem alltäglichen Leben nach, wie in jeder anderen Stadt auch. Es war nichts auffälliges zu sehen. Das Einzige, was ihr sofort ins Auge stach, war der große Jahrmarkt. Die Fahrgeschäfte ragten über die Bäume des anliegenden Parks. >>Derry Kanal Fest<< war auf einem der Schilder zu lesen. Alana war schon ewig nicht auf einem Karneval gewesen. Zu viele Menschen. Dachte sie.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Fahrt beschloss sie zum Derry Town House zu fahren. Es dämmerte bereits und sie wollte nicht so spät ins Bett, da sie für morgen einen straffen Zeitplan hatte.

Zuerst wollt sie ausgiebig Frühstücken gehen. Dass hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht, Alanas Arbeit hatte sie über die letzten Monate vollkommen vereinnahmt. Sie war mehr in der Agentur als zu Hause und am Wochenende ausgehen war meistens auch nicht drin.

Dann würde sie sich etwas in der Stadt umhören ob es Gerüchte gäbe, denn sie hatte einige Plakate mit vermissten Kindern darauf gesehen. Und als letztes wollte sie Abends den Zirkus besuchen der in der Stadt war. Denn wie es der Zufall natürlich wollte, war 27 Jahre nach der letzten Mordserie ein Zirkus in der Stadt. Es war wohl möglich wirklich nur ein Zufall, denn der Name des Zirkus war nicht Torrance, sondern Serenzo. Trotzdem wollte Alana hingehen, nur um sicher zu gehen, das nichts seltsames dort vor ging. Und dann war da ja noch das Haus in der Neibolt Street. Sie musste zugeben, das sie ein unbehagliches Gefühl beschlich, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Es war ein Teil ihrer Familiengeschichte der irgendwie surreal wirkte. Also hatte sie beschlossen sich auch erst einmal umzuhören bevor sie dort hin ging. Vor allem, weil es laut Stadtplan auch etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag.

Alana merkte wie ihre Konzentration langsam nachließ, als das Derry Town House in Sichtweite kam. Sie fuhr auf den leeren Parkplatz und schaltete das Auto aus. Alana holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Handtasche, sie hatte es auf lautlos gestellt um nicht gestört zu werden. Das stellte sich als gute Entscheidung heraus, denn sie hatte allein von ihrer Mutter 24 Anrufe bekommen und sieben weitere von Sam. Sam - er war einer ihrer Arbeitskollegen, der einzige, den sie nicht besonders gut leiden konnte. Er baggerte sie ständig an und wollte sie zum essen einladen, aber er war überhaupt nicht ihr Typ. Er war ein aalglatter, muskelbepackter Prolet. Besonders das Erlebnis auf der letzten Betriebsfeier lies Alana kaum noch los und jedes mal wenn er in ihre Nähe kam war da dieses beklemmende Gefühl. Er hatte an diesem Abend tatsächlich gedacht, das Alana mit ihm ins Bett steigt, wenn er sie nur genug abgefüllt hatte. Sie ließ sich natürlich nicht darauf ein und konnte von Glück reden, das Melissa kurz nach ihr auf die Toilette kam. Ein spitzer Schrei und ein lautes: „Sam! Was machst du hier auf der Damentoilette! Raus hier!“ von Melissa verriet ihr, dass er ihr tatsächlich gefolgt war.

Alana versuchte diese schrecklichen Gedanken abzuschütteln, steckte das Telefon zurück in die Tasche und öffnete die Autotür. Die kühle Herbstluft schlug ihr entgegen. Es roch nach nassem Laub und irgendwie modrig. Rings um das Hotel, waren viele Einfamilienhäuser, deren Fenster hell erleuchtet waren.

Sie ging an den Kofferraum und holte ihr Gepäck heraus. Sie schloss das Auto ab und ging in Richtung des Eingangs. Alana bleib abrupt stehen, denn auf der anderen Seite der Straße flog ein roter Luftballon langsam den Gehweg entlang. Alana starrte einige Sekunden auf den Gegenstand, bis ihr der Zirkus einfiel. Ein Kind musste den Ballon sicherlich verloren haben und nun schwebte er einsam durch Derrys Straßen. Alana stand dort noch einige Minuten und starrte den Ballon an, so als ob jeden Moment etwas spannendes passieren könnte. Als das aber nicht eintrat, ging sie schließlich ins Town House.

Eine angenehme Wärme strömte ihr entgegen ,als sie die massive Holztür öffnete. Es roch nach Holz und Politur. Sie schaute sich im Eingangsbereich um, die Wände und Decken waren mit dunklem Holz vertäfelt und der Boden mit altmodischen, grauen Fließen belegt. Es gab, bis auf einige Jagdtrophäen an den Wänden und einem riesigen Fresko an der Decke, welches die Holzfäller von Derry zeigte, wenig Dekoration. Alles wirkte schlicht und strukturiert. Genauso war auch die Rezeption gestaltet. Ein massiver Holztresen war rechts neben der Eingangstür. Alana ging hin um ihren Zimmerschlüssel zu holen. Eine Frau mit aschblonden Haar stand hinter dem Tresen und schaute sie skeptisch über ihre schmale Brille an.

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist O'Sullivan. Ich hatte ein Zimmer gebucht.“ sagte Alana freundlich. Die Dame schaute sie wieder eindringlich an und blätterte dann in einem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein herum.

„Zimmer 113. Die Treppe nach oben und dann bis nach hinten durch auf der linken Seite.“ Die Dame hielt ihr einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel, mit der Zahl 113 darauf, hin. Alana blickte sie Frau einen Moment perplex an. Wirklich kundenfreundlich waren sie anscheinend im Derry Town House nicht. Sie nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und fragte: „Gibt es hier in der nähe ein Café, in dem man Frühstücken kann?“ Ihre Frage würde wieder mit einem skeptischen Blick über die Brille bedacht.

„Sehe ich etwa aus wie die Auskunft Schätzchen?“ fragte die Frau schroff. Alana musste schlucken, mit so einer Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet. In diesem Moment sah sie das Namensschild, welches an der weißen Bluse der Frau befestigt war. >>Mrs. Swansen.<<

Am Telefon klang sie wesentlich netter, dachte sich Alana und ihr viel plötzlich auf, das die Bluse gar nicht weiß war, sondern irgendwie ausgewaschen und grau, fast schmutzig. Sie Blickte zu ihr auf und hätte um ein Haar auf geschrienen. Das Gesicht von Mrs.Swansen schien regelrecht in sich zusammen gefallen zu seien. Ihre Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und sahen tot aus. Ihre Wangenknochen traten stark heraus und ihre Hände waren knochig und dürr. Alana konnte nicht wegschauen und starrte die Frau ihr gegenüber ungläubig an. Sie glaubt dass sie sich das alles nur einbildete, weil sie so müde war doch als Mrs. Swansen ihren Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, wurden die Worte fast von dem schwarzen Schleim erstickt, der in dicken Fäden von ihren Lippen tropfte. „Was hast du denn mein Kind? Hast du noch nie eine Leiche gesehen?“. Alana schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das passiert grade nicht wirklich. Ich bin einfach nur müde und bilde mir das ein.“, sagte sie zu sich und öffnete langsam die Augen. Vor ihr stand Mrs. Swansen in einer schneeweißen Bluse, ihr Gesicht hatte leichte Falten und ihre braunen Augen sahen aus wie kleine Käfer, und schaute sie fragend an. „Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Mrs. O'Sullivan? Sie sehen blass aus. Sie sollten sich vielleicht etwas ausruhen.“ Alana nickte nur kurz und schnappte sich ihren Koffer.

„Was zur Hölle war das gerade? Bin ich so fertig, das ich mir solche Sachen einbilden kann? Ich brauche echt mal ein bisschen Ruhe.“, sagte sie zu sich und schleppte ihren Koffer die Holztreppe nach oben. Als sie das endlich geschafft hatte, folgte ihr Blick dem schier endlosen Gang.

Die unangenehme Stille, die im Hotel herrschte machte die Situation nur noch schlimmer. Alana zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her, das kratzende Geräusch der Rolle auf dem Holzboden und der Hall ihrer Schuhe ließen ihr einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter, nur um sicher zu gehen dass niemand hinter ihr lief. Alana kam sich unendlich blöd dabei vor. Was oder Wer sollte da schon sein? Das eben an der Rezeption war nur ein Streich ihres Geistes durch die lange Fahrt und den wenigen Schlaf. Es gab hier kein Monster das im Dunkeln auf sie lauert und nur darauf wartet ihr das Fleisch von den Knochen zu reißen.

Schließlich kam sie vor Zimmer Nr. 113 zum stehen. An der rot gestrichenen Holztüre hing ein kleines, goldenes Schild, auf dem die Zimmernummer mit schwarzer Farbe geschrieben stand. Alana steckte den Schlüssel in das Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn um und in dem Moment als sie die Türe öffnete, war es als ob ihr jemand ins Genick hauchte. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um, nur um zu sehen, dass niemand da war. „Alana das wird langsam echt albern. Reiß dich zusammen.“, sagte sie wieder zu sich und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als sie das Licht anschaltete, kam ein spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer zum Vorschein. Es gab zwei einfache Holzstühle, einen passenden Tisch, eine kleine Kommode und ein Sideboard mit Fernseher. Das Doppelbett war ebenfalls aus Holz und stand an einer Wand in der Nähe des Fensters. Selbes war mit schweren dunkelroten Vorhängen bestückt. Viel mehr gab es hier nicht, keine Dekoration oder Pflanzen.

Alana stellte ihren Koffer vor der Kommode ab und ging ins Badezimmer. Es war ziemlich klein und nichts besonderes. Sie beschloss erst duschen zu gehen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Da es keine Handtücher zu geben schien, ging Alana zu ihrem Koffer und holte ihr grünes Lieblingshandtuch und frische Unterwäsche heraus. Als sie sich im Bad auszog, hatte sie die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Ihr wurde dieser Ort immer unheimlicher. Sie wunderte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr, das ihre Mutter nicht über Derry reden wollte. Irgendetwas stimme hier ganz und gar nicht. Eine seltsame Präsenz umhüllte alles hier, nie in ihrem Leben hatte Alana solche Erlebnisse gehabt, sei es der Ballon oder der Vorfall mit Mrs. Swansen gewesen.

Sie stieg in die kleine Duschkabine und schaltete das Wasser an, es war eiskalt und braun. Sie machte einen Satz zurück. Es muss wohl schon langer niemand mehr hier geduscht habe. Sie ließ das Wasser eine Zeitlang laufen, bis es klar wurde. Sie stand eine halbe Stunde unter dem prasselnden Stahl, bis es langsam wieder kalt wurde. Alana stieg aus der Tusche und trocknete sich mit ihrem Handtuch ab. Sie schaute zum Spiegel, der komplett von einem leichten Schleier aus Kondenswasser bedeckt war. Im ersten Augenblick viel ihr nichts besonderes auf, doch im nächsten Moment schien sich eine Schatten hinter ihr zu bewegen. Alana gefror das Blut in den Andern.

Da war jemand mit ihr hier. Sie schlang sich das Handtuch um und schnappte sich ihre Schampooflasche, um sie dann in Richtung Tür zu werfen. Ihr Wurfgeschoss landete mit einem lauten Knall am oberen Ende der Tür, doch Niemand war da, denn sie hätte treffen können. Sie atmete tief durch, hob die Flasche auf und stellte sie zurück auf den Schrank. Wenn wirklich Jemand hier in ihrem Hotelzimmer war, dann müsste er jetzt draußen sein. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe und spähte in das kleine Zimmer.

Die schummrige Beleuchtung der kleinen Nachttischlampe ließ der Vorstellung viel Platzt. Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und trat ins Zimmer und das einzige, was die Ruhe störte, war das Rauschen des Fernsehers, den sie nicht eingeschaltet hatte, als sie ins Bad ging. Es war niemand da und der Schlüssel hing von innen an der Zimmertür und es war abgeschlossen. Wie also konnte sie sich das alles erklären? Irgendjemand oder Irgendetwas schien ihr einen Streich zu spielen, sie war sich sicher, das sie sich das alles nicht nur einbildete. Plötzlich flackerte das Bild des Fernsehers und er schaltete sich aus. Alana lief langsam zu dem Gerät und zog den Stecker, nur um sicher zu gehen, das er nicht wieder an ging. „Okay. Das wird wohl keine angenehme Nacht werden. Am besten ich lass das Licht an.“

Sie legte sich ins Bett und nahm jetzt, nach Stunden, ihr Handy in die Hand. Wieder zahlreiche Anrufe und eine Nachricht von ihrer Mutter und Sam. Was wollte er? Sie öffnete die Nachricht und las:

„ _Hey Alana. Ruf mich doch bitte so schnell wie es geht zurück! Deine Mutter hat mich angerufen, sie war total aufgelöst und sagte du wärst auf dem Weg nach Derry. LG Sam.“_

Sie laß die Nachricht noch einmal und löschte sie dann. Was ging es dieses schmierige Arschloch an wo sie war und warum zur Hölle hatte ihre Mutter sich gerade an ihn gewannt. Das einzige mal an dem sie ihn gesehen hatte war der Tag der offenen Tür vor einem Monat gewesen. Alana erinnerte sich dass er da um Lydia herumschawänzelt ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er ihr erzählt, dass er was mit Alana am Laufen hatte. Das konnte sie sich gut vorstellen. Er war ein Schleimer und kroch dem Chef wo es nur ging in den Hintern. Auch sein Kleidungsstil war furchtbar. Er trug immer diese schwarzen Anzüge mit bunten Hemden darunter. Seine Haare waren schulterlang, schwarz und er hatte es immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Er sah fast schon aus wie ein Zuhälter und er benahm sich auch oft so. Er protze mit seiner dicken Karre und seinem noch dickeren Portmonee. Er war einfach nur ein armseliger Angeber. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mehr über diesen Arsch nachdenken, stellte ihren Wecker auf 9.00 und legte das Telefon auf das Kissen neben sich.

Ihre Augen brannten schon vor Müdigkeit und sie machte das Licht aus. Die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie wie ein sanfter Vorhang und sie viel sofort in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

~~~

Sanfte Hände strichen über ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper. Schlaftrunken öffnete sie leicht ihre Augen. Ein großer Schatten lehnte über ihr, doch sie war zu müde um die Augen ganz zu öffnen und ein Lied, gesungen von einer tiefen, sanften Stimme lullte sie wieder ein. Sie bekam im Halbschlaf nur fetzten davon mit. >>Komm mit mir – falle tief in die Schatten.<<

**4\. Ein neuer Anfang?**

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war es als ob sich die ganze Welt um sie herum drehte. Die gesamte Umgebung verschmolz zu einem Schleier aus gedeckten Farben und sie bekam keinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Alana wachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen, begleitet von Schwindel und Übelkeit, auf. Sie fühlte sich, als ob drei Presslufthämmer gleichzeitig auf ihre Schläfe einhämmerten. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis sich die Umgebung wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügte und nicht mehr wie wild um sie herum tanzte.

Sie tastete nach ihrem Handy und schaute mit brennenden Augen auf das Display. 5.37 Uhr. Sie warf es auf das Kissen neben sich und drehte sich vorsichtig auf die linke Seite. Alana schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich langsam nach oben drückte.

Für einen kurzen Moment begann sich wieder alles zu drehen und sie fühlte sich wie auf einem schaukelnden Schiff. Sie presste ihre Handballen auf die Augen und versuchte danach langsam vom Bett aufzustehen. Die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen schienen noch einmal schlimmer zu werden. Mit zittrigen Beinen hangelte sie sich am Bett entlang zu ihrer Handtasche, welche auf der kleinen Kommode stand.

Alana begann in der Tasche nach etwas zu kramen, dabei schweifte ihr Blick über den Fernseher und dem herausgezogenen Stecker. Sie fragte sich, ob sie sich das ganze gestern Abend nur eingebildet hatte oder ob es wirklich passiert war. Irgendetwas scheint in dieser Stadt nicht zu stimmen, aber Alana war sich nicht sicher ob es natürlich oder übernatürlichem Ursprungs ist. Denn sie wüsste, dass Dinge die über den menschlichen Verstand hinaus gehen, nicht zwangsläufig etwas übernatürliches sein mussten. Wenn es das denn überhaupt gab. Hinter den meisten schlimmen Dingen die passieren steckt doch der Mensch selbst. Das wusste Alana und doch hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl was diesen Ort betraf.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihre Finger das gesuchte Päckchen umschlossen. Sie öffnete es und drückte zwei Tabletten heraus, nahm die Wasserflasche aus ihrer Tasche und spülte diese mit einem großen Schluck herunter. Sie hoffte, dass die beiden Ibuprofen 400 Tabletten schnell zu wirken begannen. Sie konnte es gar nicht gebrauchen, einen ganzen Tag mit Migräne im Bett zu liegen. Sie hatte sich für diesen Tag so viel vorgenommen. * **Zu sterben!** *

Alanas Kopf schnellte nach oben, was ein unheimlich schmerzhaftes Stechen durch ihre linke Gesichtshälfte jagte und wieder Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen ließ. Hatte da gerade jemand „zu sterben“ gesagt? Es war so als ob jemand ihren Gedanken mit diesen Worten ergänzt hätte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und massierte ihre Schläfen. Es musste von der Migräne kommen, anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären. Aber sie hatte seit einem halben Jahr keine so starken Kopfschmerzen mehr gehabt. Das letzte mal war nach der Betriebsfeier gewesen, aber da hatte sie auch einiges an Alkohol getrunken und am nächsten Tag wurde sie mit einem bösen Kater bestraft.

Doch Alana war sich sicher, dass sie diesmal vom Stressabfall kamen. Sie hatte sich schon lange kein Frei mehr genommen. Selbst an den Wochenenden hatte sie ständig an ihre Arbeit gedacht oder für interessante Artikel, stundenlang recherchiert. Es viel ihr zunehmend schwer ihre Arbeit einfach im Büro zu lassen. Sie war einsam und hatte kaum Freunde, eigentlich nur Bekannte und selbst mit denen hatte sie nicht viel zu tun. Am Wochenende mal weg gehen, in eine Bar oder Diskothek, war eigentlich unmöglich für sie. Alana hasste große Menschenmassen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl unter fremden Menschen, die sie anstarrten oder berührten und wenn es nur ein Streifen im Vorbei gehen war.

Sie hatte keine Sozialphobie oder etwas dergleichen, sie fühlte sich einfach unwohl unter Menschen. Auch das Gefühl der Abneigung oder Abwertung belastete sie stark. Sie wusste, das ihr Äußeres ein Grund dafür war, das manche Menschen abfällig über sie redeten. Waren es jetzt ihre von Natur aus roten Haare, ihr dunkler Kleidungsstil und ihr auffälliges Make-Up oder ihre Tattoos, die Figuren aus Horrorfilmen zeigten, die bei vielen für Gesprächsstoff sorgten.

Auch einige ihrer Kollegen hatten Anfangs Schwierigkeiten sie zu akzeptieren. Besonders Joy. Sie war eher so der Hollywood-Sternchen-Typ. Sie hatte schulterlanges blondiertes Haar, pink lackierte Gel Fingernägel und trug nur teure Designerkleidung. Aber auch bei ihr hat das Äußere über ihren Charakter hinweg getäuscht. Joy war einer der nettesten Menschen, die Alana je kennengelernt hat. Sie war ihr, wie gesagt, am Anfang auch skeptisch gegenüber getreten, aber als die beiden Frauen sich näher kennen lernten, kamen sie immer besser miteinander zurecht. Alana würde jetzt nicht behaupten, dass die beiden gute Freundinnen wären, aber sie verstanden sich super – als Kolleginnen.

Sie musste bei ihren Gedanken schmunzeln. Die kleine abnormale Alana, nie hat sie richtige Freunde gehabt, immer stand sie allein in irgendeiner Ecke herum und hat sich mit ihren ausgedachten Geschichten durch den Tag gerettet. Aber diese ausgeprägte Fantasie hatte ihr auch diesen Job eingebracht, mit dem sie gutes Geld verdiente. Die Themen waren zwar meist nicht wirklich nach Alanas Geschmack, aber es machte ihr trotzdem Spaß.

Und dennoch brauchte sie dringend eine Auszeit, auch wenn ihr eigentlich bewusst war, dass sie ja trotzdem arbeiten würde, auch wenn es ihr mittlerweile irgendwie dumm vorkam, etwas zu recherchieren, was eigentlich teil der polizeilichen Arbeit war. Eine Mordserie aufklären gehörte nicht gerade zum Arbeitsfeld einer Journalistin, die eigentlich über die neusten Trends und Modeerscheinungen schrieb.

Das Telefonat gestern Vormittag mit ihrer Chefin lief auch nicht wie geplant. Darcy Donavan war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, als Alana sie darum gebeten hatte, ihr eine Woche frei zu geben, vor allem so kurzfristig. Sie mahnte Alnana, das sie sie dringend in der Agentur bräuchte, da es so viel zu tun gab und warum sie gerade jetzt so plötzlich eine Auszeit braucht.

Alana sagte Darcy natürlich nicht, das sie an einen Ort fuhr, an dem ihre Mutter einmal gelebt hat, dass sie so endlich erfahren würde wo ihre Wurzeln mütterlicherseits liegen und vielleicht nebenbei noch einen Serienkiller entlarven würde. Bei dem Gedanken musste Alana lachen. „Ach O'Sullivan. Du hast echt zu viele Krimis und Horrorgeschichten gelesen. So was passiert nicht im echten Leben. Was mache ich hier überhaupt. Das ist doch echt schwachsinnig.“

Sie lies sich zurück aufs Bett fallen, die Kopfschmerzen wurden besser. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief ein...Da war etwas an ihren Beinen. Sie spurte einen festen Druck auf ihren Oberschenkeln und schnellte nach oben. - Nichts – Es war nichts zu sehen. „Jetzt wird’s aber langsam echt bescheuert.“, sagte sie zu sich und stand auf. Alana schaute auf die Uhr - 6.15.

Sie beschloss sich langsam fertig zu machen und dann in der Stadt nach einem Café zu suchen, wo sie Frühstücken konnte. Sie lief zu ihrem Koffer und holte eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Shirt und Unterwäsche daraus hervor. Sie ging ins Bad und zog sich aus. In dem kleinen Raum war es ziemlich kalt und Alana wollte sich mit Duschen beeilen. Sie ging in die Duschkabine und schaltete das Wasser an. Es war eiskalt, aber trotzdem stellte sich Alana unter den harten Wasserstrahl. Als das eisige Wasser ihre Haut berührte, zog sie scharf den Atem ein, aber es tat irgendwie unheimlich gut. Es fühlte sich an, als ob alle ihre Sorgen mit dem Wasser in den Abfluss gespült werden würden.

Sie blieb noch zwei Minuten unter der Dusche stehen und stellte dann das Wasser ab. Alana griff nach ihrem Handtuch und trocknete sich gründlich ab, bevor sie in ihre Klamotten stieg. Danach kämmte sie ihre Haare und band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Sie legte noch etwas Make – up auf, nicht zu viel, denn sie wusste nicht wie die Menschen in so einer kleinen Stadt reagieren, wenn jemand um diese Uhrzeit, auffällig geschminkt unterwegs war. Sie wollte jegliche Konfrontationen vermeiden. Sie setzte ihre Brille auf, ging in das Zimmer zurück und nahm ihr Handy zur Hand – wieder etliche Anrufe und Nachrichten von ihrer Mutter und auch ihrem Vater. Alana löschte die Nachrichten und steckte das Handy in ihre Handtasche, sie wollte nicht mit ihnen sprechen, denn sie sollten sich keine Sorgen machen, aber grade dann würden sie es tun.

Also beschloss sie ihren Vater anzurufen, wenn sie gefrühstückt hatte. Er würde ziemlich sauer sein, dass wusste sie. Es dauerte lange, bis Dad sauer wurde, er war eigentlich immer gelassen und sah die meisten Dinge nicht so ernst und verzwickt, wie ihre Mutter. Diese Tatsache hatte sich Alana als Teenager öfter zunutze gemacht, besonders wenn es darum ging ein Tattoo zu bekommen. Ihr Vater fand es cool, aber sie durfte ihr erstes Tattoo trotzdem erst mit 16 haben. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die Reaktion ihrer Mutter.

Lydia war aus allen Wolken gefallen, als sie es zum ersten Mal sah. Dracula, dargestellt von Christoper Lee, prangte auf Alanas Oberarm, zusammen mit einigen Fledermaussiluetten. Ihre Mutter hatte getobt und mit Alana und ihrem Vater eine Woche lang kein Wort gewechselt, aber nach dem dritten Tattoo hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Sie betrachtete es mit einem Seufzen und sagte das es echt gut aussieht. Auch wenn sie die Motivwahl ihrer Tochter nicht nachvollziehen konnte, Frankensteins Monster und seine Braut, Jack Skellinkton, ein Werwolf und andere gruselige Wesen, mit denen ihre Mutter nichts anfangen konnte.

Alana musste bei all den Gedanken lächeln. Sie liebte ihre Eltern und wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass ihnen etwas passierte, deswegen hat sie sich entschlossen so wenig wie möglich Kontakt mit ihnen zu haben, während sie hier war. Die Reaktion ihrer Mutter auf diesen Ort machte ihr große Sorgen.

Alana starrte auf den schwarzen Bildschirm ihres Telefons. „Es tut mir leid, Mom und Dad, aber ich muss das hier selber durchstehen, vielleicht wird es ja wie eine Art Neuanfang für mich.“ Wer weis, vielleicht würde sie ja in diesem kleinen Nest endlich Menschen finden, die so ticken wie sie. Alana hatte die Hoffnung nie ganz aufgegeben.

6.55. Sie sollte sich langsam auf den Weg machen, sie hatte ja viel vor heute. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ihre Handtasche und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur des Hotels war es seltsam still. Man hörte keine der anderen Gäste, keine Stimmen, keine Schritte oder sonst irgendwelche Geräusche. Alana schaute sich um, aber sie konnte nichts auffälliges in dem langen Gang sehen, also lief sie in Richtung der Treppe. Sie war sich sicher, das die anderen Gäste sicher noch schliefen, oder nicht so viele Leute im Moment im Hotel waren.

Sie lief die Treppen nach unten ins Foyer. Auch hier war es ruhig, man hörte nur die dumpfen Stimmen aus einem Fernseher. Alana ging zur Rezeption und sah, das Mrs. Swanson im Hinterzimmer auf einem alten Sessel vor dem Fernseher saß. Sie überlegte, ob sie überhaupt auf die Klingel drücken sollte nachdem was gestern geschehen war, aber sie tat es trotzdem. Ein seltsames Kribbeln lief durch ihren Körper, als Mrs. Swansen ihren Kopf in Alanas Richtung drehte. Die kleinen dunklen Knopfaugen der alten Damen schauten sie freundlich an, sie lächelte und stand aus dem alten Sessel auf. Alana fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie schien sich das alles wirklich nur eingebildet zu haben.

„Guten Morgen Miss O'Sullivan. Haben sie gut geschlafen? Es ist im Moment sehr ruhig hier. Wir haben nicht sehr viele Buchungen in letzter Zeit.“, sagte die Alte Dame ohne einmal Luft zu holen. Alana versuchte sie nicht anzustarren, denn irgendwie sah ihre Gesichtshaut wieder so seltsam grau aus. „Ähm, ja sehr gut danke. Sagen sie Mrs. Swansen, ich wollte nochmal nachfragen wegen einem Cafè, indem man Frühstück bekommt. Ich wollte dort auch etwas länger sitzen, vielleicht gibt es auch eine Art InterntCafè hier irgendwo?“, fragte Alana.

Die ältere Dame sah mit gütigen Augen an und meinte: „Oh ja, das gibt es natürlich. Das Sun Bagels in der Castello Avenue, die ist circa 20 Fahrminuten von hier entfernt. Dort gibt es die besten Bagels der ganzen Stadt und den besten Kaffee. Die Inhaberin Marleen Sanders macht auch sehr leckere Torten. Kann ich ihnen nur empfehlen. Internet hat sie sicherlich auch dort, das gibt es doch heutzutage überall.“ Mrs. Swansen setzte sich langsam auf den alten Holzstuhl hinter dem Tresen, dabei knackten ihre Knochen so laut und bedrohlich, das Alana dachte, sie hätte sich etwas gebrochen.

Sie starrte die alte Dame wieder an und schluckte schwer, bevor sie ihre Stimme wieder fand: „Danke Mrs. Swansen. Da werde ich auf jeden Fall hingehen, ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag!“

„Oh den wünsche ich Ihnen auch mein Kind. Und achten Sie auf sich, es sind seltsame Zeiten.“, sagte Mrs. Swansen mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. Alana schenkte ihr ein kurzes, unsicheres Lächeln und ging dann zur Tür hinaus.

Die Luft wahr angenehm kühl und Alana nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie wusste nicht was sie an diesem Tag und den folgenden noch alles erwarten würde, denn hätte sie es gewusste, dann wäre sie sicher in ihr Auto eingestiegen und zurück nach New York gefahren.

  1. **Svea**




Das „Sun Bagles“ war ein kleiner, altmodischer, aber dennoch gemütlicher Laden. Die kleinen Tische und Stühle waren in einem dunklen Holz gehalten und es hingen einige Bilder von Orten in der Stadt in dem relativ kleinen Raum verteilt.

Alana setzte sich an einer der Tische in der hinteren Ecke um in Ruhe recherchieren zu können. Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf den Stuhl neben ihr und nahm sich die zerfledderte Speisekarte in die Hand. Fast im selben Augenblick kam eine kleine zierliche Frau zu ihr an den Tisch. Sie hatte graues, krauses Haar, welches ihr bis über die Ohren reichte. Die Dame trug einen grünen Pullover und braune Cordhosen. Sie hatte eine ausgeblichene gelbe Schürze darüber gezogen, an der ein kleines Namensschild befestigt war: „Marleen“ stand dort in großen Druckbuchstaben. Ihre dunklen Augen sahen Alana freundlich an und sie fragte: „Guten Morgen! Was darf ich Ihnen denn zum trinken bringen?“, Alana erwiderte das lächeln und meinte: „Morgen! Ja, ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee und ich habe auch schon was zum Frühstück gefunden. Ich hätte gern den veganen Bagel mit extra Avocado.“ Marleen lächelte wieder und dabei kamen diesmal ihre strahlend weisen Zähne zum Vorschein. Alana hoffte, das nicht auch aus ihrem Mund plötzlich schwarzer Schleim laufen würde, wie gestern bei Mrs. Schwansen, doch es passierte nichts.

Marleen nickte und sagte: „Alles klar. In 10 Minuten ist es fertig.“, sie ging in Richtung Küche davon und rief die Bestellung nach hinten, bevor sie zur Kaffeemaschine ging und Alanas Getränkt zubereitete.

Alana wand ihren Blick ab und ließ ihn durch das kleine Restaurant schweifen. Es war irgendwie beruhigend hier, der Duft nach Kaffee und frisch gebackenen Brötchen lag in der Luft und im Hintergrund spielte eine leise Jazzmusik. Es schien schon fast zu ruhig zu sein und sie rechnete damit, das jeden Moment etwas seltsames passieren könnte, als ihr plötzlich auf fiel, dass sie gar nicht der einzige Gast hier war.

Zwei Tische weiter saß eine junge Frau, ungefähr Alanas Alter, in ein großes Buch vertieft. Ihr schulterlanges, braunes Haar fiel hier halb ins Gesicht. Sie schaute angestrengt und nahm ab und an ihren Blick vom Buch um etwas aufzuschreiben. Alana nahm an, das sie eventuell studieren würde und hier her kommt, weil es doch sehr entspannend war.

„Ach Svea ist schon wieder in dieses blöde Buch vertieft. Das Mädchen sollte sich mal eine Pause gönnen. Seit ihr Bruder verschwunden ist macht sie nichts anderes mehr, als die Geschichte dieses gottverdammten Ortes zu studieren, als ob ihn das wieder bringen würde.“, Alana schreckte nach oben, als sie die sanfte Stimme von Marleen direkt neben sich hörte. Die ältere Frau stellte den Kaffee vor Alana auf den Tisch. „Sorry hat etwas gedauert. Die Maschine spinnt seit ein paar Tagen herum. Der Bagel ist auch gleich soweit.“

„Oh vielen dank. Sie kennt sich also mit der Geschichte von Derry gut aus? Ich bin Journalistin und berichte über Derry.“, sagte Alana und schaute Marleen an. Diese nickte und sagte: „Oh ja. Sie macht seit Wochen nichts anderes mehr. Sie sollten sich zu ihr setzen. Etwas Ablenkung würde ihr sicherlich sehr gut tun. Sie wird noch durchdrehen wenn sie so weiter macht.“ Marleen seufzte und ging zurück in Richtung der Küche.

Alana überlegte kurz was sie jetzt tun sollte, als sie schon ihre Sachen schnappte und in Sveas Richtung lief. Aber was würde sie machen, wenn sie nein sagen würde? Das wäre wirklich eine unangenehme Situation. Alana war sich jetzt nicht mehr so sicher ob es eine wirklich gute Idee war, doch für einen Rückzieher war es zu spät, sie war schon fast bei Tisch. In dem Moment schaute Svea von ihrem Buch auf und sah Alana fragend an. Ihre grün-grauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam, aber Neugierde lag in ihrem Blick.

Alana blieb direkt vor dem Tisch stehen und räusperte sich: „Ähm, Entschuldigung. Marleen hat erzählt, dass Sie die Geschichte von Derry studieren. Ich bin Journalistin und beschäftige mich mit diesem Thema. Ich dachte sie könnten mir vielleicht ein bisschen etwas über diese Stadt erzählen. Natürlich nur wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht, ansonsten geh ich an meinen Platz zurück und störe nicht weiter.“ Svea sah Alana mit großen Augen an und lächelte. Aber es war kein abschätziges Lächeln, wie Alana es sonst gewöhnt war, sondern eine seltsame Vertrautheit. Aber ihre Augen sahen so unendlich traurig und müde aus. „Hallo! Ja klar kein Problem. Ein bisschen Gesellschaft schadet ja nie.“, sagte Svea und bot Alana den Platz neben ihr an. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, auch wenn sie lieber allein sein würde. Das Marleen immer so viel plappern musste.

Alana erwiderte das Lächeln und setzte sich, ihre Sachen legte sie auf einen freien Stuhl.

Bevor die beiden Frauen ein weiteres Wort wechseln konnten kam Marleen zu Tisch und brachte die Bagels. „So meine Damen. Einmal den Bagel Vegetare und einmal Asia Chicken. Lasst es euch schmecken!“, sie zwinkerte Alana zu und verschwand wieder, da im selben Moment ein weiterer Gast das Lokal betrat.

Der Bagel sah köstlich aus. Alana hatte einen riesigen Hunger, das letzte mal hatte sie gestern am späten Nachmittag etwas gegessen. Sie hatte es, nach dem Vorfall am Tresen im Hotel, total vergessen. „Sie sind also Journalistin, von welcher Zeitschrift denn? Hier in Derry interessiert sich eigentlich keine der Zeitungen für die Geschichte.“, Svea sah ihr Gegenüber skeptisch an und biss in ihren Bagel. Alana überlegte einen Moment, ob sie ihr gleich die Wahrheit sagen sollte, oder doch noch etwas damit warten würde – sie entschied sich für Erstes. „Also um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert sich die Zeitschrift für die ich schreibe auch nicht für Geschichte, eher für die neusten Modetrends und Stars und Sternchen in New York. Ich bin eher aus persönlichen Gründen an der Geschichte von Derry interessiert. Sorry wenn ich ein falsches Bild von mir gegeben habe. Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn Sie nicht möchten, dass ich bei ihnen sitze.“ Alana verfiel plötzlich wieder in ein altes Muster, welches sie dachte lang abgelegt zu haben. Sie fing an schnell und viel zu reden und sich zu entschuldigen – unsicher zu werden.

Svea schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, ich möchte nicht das Sie sich woanders hin setzen. Hätten Sie jetzt gesagt, das Sie für Ihr Klatschblatt nur einen beiläufigen Artikel schreiben wollen, dann hätte ich Sie wahrscheinlich darum gebeten, aber wenn es persönlichen Hintergründe hat scheint es auch für mich vielleicht interessant zu werden.“ Irgendwie verunsicherte Alana diese Antwort jetzt noch mehr als eine Ablehnung. „Ähm okay. Ich bin übrigens Alana. Alana O'Sullivan.“, sagte sie knapp und streckte der anderen Frau ihre Hand entgegen. Svea nahm sie mit einem Lächeln und einem kräftigen Händedruck entgegen. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen Alana. Ich bin Svea Edwardson. Wir sollten uns dutzen, ich mag es nicht sonderlich mit Sie angesprochen zu werden und wir sollten erst mal essen, die Bagels schmecken frisch am besten.“, meinte Svea. Alana nickte still und die beiden Frauen aßen ihre Bagels. Alana hatte noch nie so einen guten Veganen Bagel gegessen. In New York gab es diese zwar wie Sand am mehr, aber Quantität spricht ja oft nicht für Qualität.

Als die beiden fertig wahren, stellte Svea die Teller an die Seite und wand sich wieder Alana zu. „Also du sagtest du bist aus persönlichen Gründen hier in Derry um mehr über die Stadt zu erfahren richtig? Marleen hat dir ja garantiert schon erzählt, warum ich die Geschichte so genau studiere. Aber sie hat dir sicherlich nicht gesagt, dass hier in der Stadt seit einigen Wochen wieder vermehrt Kinder und Jugendliche verschwinden und teilweise verstümmelt gefunden werden oder gar nicht mehr auffindbar sind?“, irgendetwas gefiel Alana gar nicht an Sveas Unterton, aber sie lies sie weiter erzählen. „Weist du ich denke ja, das diese Stadt verflucht ist. Nicht denke, ich weis es. Du hältst mich jetzt bestimmt für verrückt, wie viele es tun, aber es gibt da etwas in dieser Stadt, das sich von den Bewohnern nährt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das wir es hier mit etwas zu tun haben, das den menschlichen Verstand übersteigt. Auch wenn es verrückt klingt, aber so viele Dinge die hier passiert sind und immer noch passieren weisen darauf hin. Dieses Etwas ist Derry und Derry ist es. Wie eine Art Symbiose oder so etwas.“

Alana sah Svea eindringlich an. Hatte sie gerade gesagt, das es in dieser Stadt etwas gibt, was sich von den Bewohnern ernährt? Hatte Alana sich die ganzen komischen Sachen vielleicht doch nicht eingebildet,aber sie wollte erstmal nichts darüber sagen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich etwas über die Familie meiner Mutter erfahren will. Sie hat mir all die Jahre verheimlicht, dass sie aus Derry stammt. Sie ist richtig panisch geworden, als ich sie mit einem alten Bild konfrontiert habe. Und die Dinge sind seit dem immer seltsamer geworden. Es war als ob mich eine unsichtbare Macht regelrecht zu diesem Ort hier hingezogen hat. Und von diesen Morden habe ich in alten Zeitungsartikeln gelesen, die meine Mutter aufbewahrt hat. Das irgendjemand oder irgendetwas in einem bestimmten Zeitintervall wieder kehrt und mordet.“, sagte Alana und kramte die Artikel und das Bild aus ihrer Tasche und gab es Svea.

Diese schaute sich alles an, aber den Flyer des Circus betrachtete sie ganz genau. Alana sah die junge Frau gespannt an. „Alle 27 Jahre.“ sagte Svea knapp. Alana bedachte sie mit einem verwirrten Blick. „Wie bitte?“ „Alle 27 Jahre beginnen die Morde aufs neue. Alle 27 Jahre kehrt er zurück. Oder Es. Ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, was er eigentlich ist und warum er für knapp 1 ½ Jahre Menschen umbringt und dann wieder 27 Jahre verschwindet.“, Svea starrte immer noch auf den Flyer. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war auf einmal aschgrau geworden. „Er? Denkst du er steht in Verbindung mit diesem Zirkus, der gerade in der Stadt ist? Er hat zwar nen anderen Namen, aber vielleicht ist es möglich?“ Svea schaute jetzt auf und meinte: „Ich weis es nicht. Gut möglich wäre es. Aber sie haben keinen Clown als Hauptartaktion angepriesen. Pennywise könnte aber dennoch dort auftauchen. Bietet sich ja an.“ „Es ist also ein Clown namens Pennywise, der die Kinder tötet? Wow, das wird echt immer verrückter, aber irgendwie aufregend.“, sagte Alana.

„Ich werde heute Abend in die Vorstellung gehen um mir den Zirkus genauer anzusehen. Ich habe da irgendwie ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache und außerdem will ich wissen, ob es ihn wirklich gibt, diesen Clown oder ob er nur eine Fantasiegestalt ist. Kommst du mit?“, fragte Svea.

Alana schaute sie an, die beiden Frauen kannten sich gerade mal eine knappe Stunde, aber irgendwie war es, als ob sie sich ihr ganzes Leben lang kennen. Sie nickte zustimmend. „Klar, warum nicht. Lass uns einen Clown jagen!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weis die Jahreszahlen stimmen nicht ganz so überein - ich musste etwas rumbasteln, sodass es einigermaßen stimmt.
> 
> Und die Formatierung stimmt auch nocht so richtig. Da muss ich probiere ob ich es hinbekomme.


End file.
